Rape me
by Juuna
Summary: OS. Song fic sur la chanson de Niravana. Triste. C'est mon premiers OS, soyez indulgent Et je préfère vous garder le suspence et vous encourager à lire !


Bon, en écrivant la suite, j'ai dû relire ce que j'avais fais...j'ai donc corrigé les fautes (honte à moi il y en avait pleins !!) Et surtout j'me suis dis "Oh my !! c'est moi qui est écrit ça ???" Parce que même si c'est soft comparé à ce que j'ai déjà pu lire en matière de lemon, dans mon souvenir c'était plus...suggéré... bref je vais arrêté de parler des déficiences de ma mémoire vaut mieux...

* * *

**Rape me**

Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Je sais très bien que tu me détestes.

Tu ne me l'as d'ailleurs jamais caché…

Devant les autres au QG tu te contentes de me taquiner inlassablement.

De jouer avec mes nerfs.

Quand il n'y avait plus personne d'autre que toi et moi, tu deviens acerbe.

Méprisant

Venimeux.

Et pourtant moi comme un con je t'aimais.

Et je t'aime encore…

Pourquoi fais tu ça ?

Moi qui croyais que ma seule vue te dégoûtait…

Alors que là tu semble l'apprécier au contraire cette vue.

La vue de mon abandon.

Mais je sais pourquoi en faite.

Je sais pourquoi tu t'approches une nouvelle fois de moi.

Cette odeur.

Elle imbibe chacun de tes souffles.

Tu as bu.

Beaucoup.

Beaucoup trop ?

Mais pourquoi venir me voir, moi ?

De plus je ne te pensais pas de ce bord là…

A moins que se soit une entorse d'un soir ?

Ca doit être ça.

Je frissonne.

Encore et encore.

Pourtant tes caresses non rien de douces.

Elles sont gauches à causes de l'alcool.

Et pleines de sous entendus pour la suite.

Nous voilà tous les deux en tenue d'Adam.

Tu me regardes encore.

Mais pas dans les yeux.

Tu ne m'as pas regardé dans les yeux depuis que tu es rentré ici de toute façon.

Tu ne le feras pas.

J'en suis sûr.

Tu t'approches de nouveau.

Rien que de voir ton visage se rapprocher, je frissonne encore.

Ton visage se rapproche du mien…

Vas-tu m'accorder ceci ?

Un baiser ?

Mais non.

Au dernier moment tu détournes la tête.

Avec un sourire sadique et manipulateur.

Cruel.

Tu préfères mordre sans délicatesse le lobe de mon oreille.

Puis la peau de mon cou.

Ma clavicule.

Mes épaules.

Nos membres se frottent sans ménagement.

Tu mènes la danse.

Et moi comme un imbécile je me laisse faire.

Je plie sans résistance.

Tu es ici contre moi.

Alors je ne sais plus rien faire.

A part gémir.

_Rape me  
Rape me my friend,__  
Rape me,  
Rape me again._

Parce qu'au final, ça ressemble plus à un viol qu'autre chose.

Parce que même si mon corps réagis à te caresse ivres et pressantes, au fond de moi ma raison est toujours tapie.

Et elle hurle à la mort.

Elle hurle contre cet acte que je regretterais.

Dès demain je regretterais.

Je le sais.

_I'm not the only one,_

_I'm not the only one,_

_I'm not the only one,_

_I'm not the only one..._

Cette pensée me hante.

Je ne suis pas le seul.

Je ne suis pas le seul pour toi.

Au contraire.

Je ne suis rien.

Un jouet tout au mieux.

Quelque chose qui a atterrit entre tes mains.

Dont tu fais ce que tu veux.

Avec lequel tu te distrais.

Et à ce jeu, je sais que je vais me brûler les ailes.

Comme toujours avec toi.

Un claquement de doigt.

Un claquement de doigts et tout et tout le monde s'embrase.

Et moi.

Je me consume avec toi pour l'instant.

Pour l'instant je te réchauffe et t'excite.

Mais je sais que demain je serais aussi fade que cendres à tes yeux.

Mais je ne peux plus me détacher de toi.

C'est trop tard.

Je sais que demain tu me haïras de nouveau.

Comme toujours.

Non.

Se sera pire en fait….

Mais c'est trop tard.

De toute façon tu me détestes.

Même à cet instant tu me détestes.

Mais…

_Hate me,__  
Do it, and do it again._

Tu sais, je la sens ta haine.

Même maintenant.

Surtout maintenant.

Alors que tu te glisses sans douceur en moi.

A cet instant je ne sais ce qui est le plus dur à supporter.

La douleur qui me déchire le corps ?

Ou celle qui me déchire le cœur ?

Tes mains me caressent fermement.

Ta langue me câline lascivement.

Mais ton bassin frappe violemment.

Mais surtout ne t'arrêtes pas.

Il est certes douloureux de te savoir ici avec toute ta haine.

Mais il serait encore plus douloureux de te voir partir.

Malgré cette douleur permet moi de m'accorder juste un peu d'illusion.

Fais-moi tiens.

Même si c'est pour me jeter ensuite.

_Waste me,__  
Rape me, my friend._

Les dés étaient déjà jetés.

Dès le début de mon erreur.

J'étais condamné.

A ça.

A être gâché.

A gâcher mes chances.

Et à être jeté.

Pourtant c'est ce feu corrompu qui m'a fait tenir.

Même avancer parfois.

Car tu me haïssais.

Mais au moins j'avais une existence à tes yeux.

Déplorable, certes.

Mais je préférais ça au néant.

Mon esprit s'embrouille.

Je me pose de drôle de questions maintenant.

Est-ce que toi aussi tu as souffert ?

As-tu eu mal au point de ne pouvoir t'empêcher de hurler de douleur ?

Je crois que oui.

Je sais que tu as vus des choses affreuses durant la guerre.

Et que tu as dû _faire_ des choses affreuses durant la guerre.

Dis, tu connais ce dégoût de soi ?

Celui qui te donne la nausée et ne te lâche plus ?

Qui te poursuit jusque dans ton sommeil, qui te hante ?

Je crois que tout comme moi tu le connais.

Peut-être que si la vie t'avais épargnée de ça…

Peut-être que tout aurait pu être différent.

Peut-être aurais-tu aimé autre chose que ta vengeance.

Tu te venges de ta propre douleur en faisant souffrir les autres.

J'ai maintenant deviné.

Au fond, tu es comme moi.

Blessé.

Mais ça ne change rien au fait que tu me hais.

Probablement pour ça d'ailleurs.

Parce que c'est la même douleur que la tienne que tu as su déceler dans mes yeux mordorés.

Tu me détestes pour ça.

Mais tout ça n'importe plus.

Pourquoi j'y pense d'ailleurs ?

Tu es là.

Tu es même en moi.

Le temps de la réflexion stupide et inutile viendra après.

Juste après celui de la désillusion.

Tu es en moi.

Tu prends du plaisir.

Mais ne le partage pas.

Quel échange égoïste.

Mais quoi attendre de plus d'un viol ?

_My__favorite__ inside source,  
I'll kiss your open sores,  
Appreciate your concern  
You'll always, stink, and burn._

Car même si je réagis, même si je réponds, un part de moi se révolte toujours.

Raison ?

Instinct de survie ?

Peut importe.

Cette part a perdue.

Alors s'il te plait…

_Rape me  
Rape me my friend,__  
Rape me,  
Rape me again._

Surtout ne t'arrêtes pas.

Continue tes brusqueries.

Elles me font quand même gémir.

Je finirais même probablement par crier.

De douleur ou de plaisir.

Sans importance.

De toute façon, ici et maintenant, les deux sont liés.

J'ai mal.

Terriblement.

Depuis le début, j'ai l'impression que tu me déchires en deux.

Mais cette douleur physique s'accorde parfaitement avec ce que je ressens depuis longtemps.

Déchiré.

Je le suis depuis bien longtemps en faite….

Déjà depuis petit.

J'ai terriblement mal.

Et finalement plus au cœur qu'ailleurs.

Mais je sais que…

_I'm not the only one,_

_I'm not the only one,_

_I'm not the only one,_

_I'm not the only one..._

Oui.

Toi aussi.

Tu souffres.

Peut être que pour le moment l'alcool t'empêche de t'en rappeler.

Mais toi aussi.

Tu es comme moi.

Je veux te le rappeler.

De force je prends ton visage et le tourne vers le mien.

Concentré sur autre chose et ne t'y attendant pas ton regard t'échappes et croise le mien.

Aussitôt je la vois, ta haine.

Elle emplie tes yeux noirs.

Tu te souviens.

A quel point tu me hais.

Et pourquoi tu me hais.

La cadence de tes reins se fait plus forte.

Tes assauts plus violents que jamais.

Tu me déchires de l'intérieur.

De toute part même.

En me fusillant du regard.

La douleur est plus forte que mes nerfs et un cri m'échappe.

Mais certainement pas de plaisir.

Mais continu.

_Rape __me!_

_Rape me!_

_Rape me!_

_Rape me!_

_Rape me!_

_Rape me!_

_Rape me!_

_Rape me!_

_Rape me!_

Continu.

Tu me déchires.

Mais n'arrêtes pas avant qu'il soit temps d'en finir avec ça.

Vas jusqu'au bout.

Ne t'arrêtes pas avant.

Ou je pourrais te tuer.

Tes yeux d'onyx continuent à m'inonder de haine.

Tu ne lâches plus mon regard du tien.

Je me demande à quoi ressemble le mien.

Exprime-t-il toute la douleur que j'endure à cet instant ?

Ou tout cet amour stupide et sans retour qui me brûle ?

Ou encore autre chose peut-être ?

Du désespoir ?

Non, celui-ci ne viendra qu'après.

Soudain dans un coup de rein encore plus violent que les autres tu m'achèves.

Je me crispe en hurlant de douleur et me vide.

Toi tu te libères.

Et déjà tu veux te retirer.

Mais je t'enserre de mes jambes, te bloquant toute retraite.

Tu me foudroies du regard, me pousse et te retire comme tu es entré : sans aucune délicatesse.

Je baisse les yeux.

Ca y est.

La fin est arrivée.

C'est ici que mes dernières illusions vont prendre fin.

Tu vas me jeter, et partir de cette chambre.

…

Qu'attends-tu ? Pourquoi ne dit tu rien ?

Pas de remarques corrosives ?

Pourquoi ?

Pourquoi t'allonges tu silencieux ?

Pourquoi es-tu toujours dans ce lit ?

Tu fixes le plafond.

Tu m'ignores….

Non !!!

Tout mais pas ça !!

Haïs moi autant que tu veux mais ne m'ignore pas !!!

Je me crispe et commence à me lever.

« -Tu te lèves ? Pas fatigué après ça Fullmetal ? »

Je me tourne vers toi.

Tu me regardes avec mépris.

Puis tu tournes le dos.

Mais tu es toujours là.

Alors je m'allonge.

Je m'approche.

Mais je ne te touche pas.

Comme un rêve si fragile qu'on refuse de toucher.

De peur de le briser.

Mais tu es là c'est suffisant.

Je ferme les yeux.

La fatigue m'envahie.

Et malgré mon corps qui tressaute encore des douleurs récentes, je m'endors.

Je m'endors.

Et sur une note d'espoir.

Bercés dans mes chimères.

Peut être demain marquera la fin de cette parenthèse, de cette entorse.

Mais laisse-moi encore un peu dans mes illusions.

Laisse-moi rêver encore un peu…

Qui sait ce qui m'attend demain.

* * *

Voilà.

Vous voulez me tuez ? Compréhensible ° Pour ça faite le par reviews...

PS : je suis en train d'écrire un autre OS qui est en fait la même chose mais du point de vue de Roy... et puis aussi une suite... je sais pas ce que ça vaudra...


End file.
